Satisfy Me
by o.AndFlyingMachines.o
Summary: Artie comes home to find Quinn impatiently waiting for him and needing to work off her pent up energy. Smut. Was for Quartie Week: Sexy Quartie.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, yadda, yadda._

_**A/N: **Sexy Quartie! _

_Set in the future when they're living together, maybe even engaged and thinking about duck farms. Artie's career is taking off and Quinn is becoming a more well-known actress. They're happy and in love and ever-adorable. This isn't important to the fic in the least, just sharing my background thoughts 'cuz Quartie feels X]_

_Pure smut. Nothing much more than that quite honestly. _

**Satisfy Me**

Artie closed their apartment door, locking it and tossing his bag into the corner. He'd had a long day and was looking forward to just relaxing with his girl. A movie and cuddles sounded _incredible_.

"Babe?" he called out. The place was quiet and dark, no sign of Quinn anywhere even though he knew she'd be home. Brow furrowing, he rolled through their place, half expecting a giggly blonde to jump out and tackle him(it's happened more than once), but the further into the apartment he got, the less likely that became. Maybe she went to bed early? He remembered her telling him how stressed and restless she'd been feeling for the past few days now. Still, it was rare for her to just go to bed without sending him a quick text. Plus, something just felt... different...

Moving down the short hallway to their bedroom, he saw a warm glow creep out across the floor and wall as the door sat slightly ajar. He smiled as he made his way down the hall. Reaching out and pushing the door open, he expected to see his girlfriend curled up on their bed with a book.

That was far from the sight he received.

"Quinn, I-" Words fell and throat went dry as he took in the glory before him, heart rate instantly jumping into action.

The blonde beauty -_his_ blonde beauty- lay stretched out on their bed bare of any clothing or blankets, with a hand between her legs and one on a breast. Head pressed back into mattress, body writing under her hands, and moans and whimpers tumbling from her; she was a vision of sex and allure. He could feel the heat, smell her arousal, and see the tremble in her limbs telling him she'd been in her fora while. Stunned by the shock of his own arousal, he could only sit and stare.

"Artie." It was a breathy husk of a word and his eyes lifted to see hers boring into him. Teeth appeared to bite her lip as her hips bucked up. He couldn't help how his gaze fell to her sex, watching her furiously circle her clit and slowing to run fingers down through her glistening folds. At her moan he was sure she had successfully broken him because a strangled noise fell from him as fingers twitched but could not move.

Her fingers left her sex with a whimper(from who, neither knew) to trail up over her hipbone and side, light catching the path and glimmering slightly. She sighed and started sitting up, eyes still on him. He wanted to protest, to tell her to continue, but she found her voice first; deep and raw, "I've been thinking about you all day, Artie." She was walking towards him now and he focused in on the sway of her hips and the shift of her stomach muscles. "I couldn't stop." Hands slipped onto his armrests as she leaned down; he could see the red tinge to her skin, how dark her eyes had become. "And no matter how much I touched myself-" Artie gulped. "It wasn't enough." Her lips pressed near his ear as her hands moved to his pants, fingers quickly undoing belt buckle, button, and zipper. "I need you _so_ bad, baby_._"

Muscles started to obey him; slowly – he was able to grip the metal of his chair and take a shuttering breath. "Bed?" he croaked. She shook her head, eyes back on his with a force that stripped him bare and pinned him in place. Then her hand was sliding into his boxers and gripping him. He groaned and hissed in approval as she pulled him free; already painfully hard. And _she_ moaned, hand circling and stroking him slowly. Before he could make a move to grip her waist or kiss her or- she was slipping into his lap, legs easing through metal armrests and over wheels as she straddled him. Her hands left his member to pull herself closer to him until her slick folds were pressing into the underside of his erection. He moaned, hands finally latching onto her waist and tugging her into him.

Quinn's teeth grazed his ear, hot breath soaking into him. She bit down as she lifted herself up and -not giving Artie anytime to even process- sunk down on his length, taking him completely. His own noise was drowned by her deep moan, breathing shallow and shaky. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath and Artie's grip tightened on her – hearing her swear always sent a jolt of arousal through him. "I'm so close already," she panted. "You know how long I've been in here?" she queried, pulling back to look at him and starting to rock her hips, sending another rush of heat through him. He shook his head barely. "_Hours_." Her voice was weak with need and rough, but it was a _purr_. "I was planning to just jump you when you got home. But..." her eyes fluttered shut at a particularly pleasurable roll of hips. "But I just couldn't wait. I couldn't concentrate and so I eventually just gave in." Hazel reappeared to peer into him, watching how his own eyes seemed to grow impossibly darker with each word she spoke. "_Teasing_ myself. It just made me hungry for _more,_" Hips moved faster against him, voice turning more growl than purr. "I needed _you_ and _g-god_ I don't even know how long I had to wait! It was torture! And you're going to make it up to me."

"Make what up to you? Being too sexy ta handle?" he joked, somewhat surprised he could actually talk.

"_Yes_." It was a hiss, as though she were cursing and thanking him in the same breath, and he couldn't form another joke after that.

Artie held her waist, kneading flesh as he listened and watched completely enthralled. He always felt honored in a way, to be allowed to see this side of her. To be able to witness her more _primal_ side and how she could just let go with hm; no embarrassment or shyness, just being open and raw. And _damn_ did it turn him on when she just took control. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, teeth into ear as her pace became erratic, her walls fluttering around him, and then she let out a high pitched keen. Muscles stiffened and relaxed, rolled and he felt a new rush of wetness about his length and groaned himself.

She was panting into his shoulder, arms slipping about his neck to hold him close. Artie let his hands smooth up her back to soothe her muscles, but she didn't seem to want that – she wanted his touch but not to be soothed. She was still restless and he could tell she was simply taking a breather when she began nibbling at his neck. A slow rocking started up and Artie moaned lowly, still incredibly hard and buried in her. Fingers slipped to the buttons of his shirt as nibbling turned to open-mouth kisses up his throat. And then he chuckled, thinking how he had just planned to spend the evening on the couch cuddling and being childish. A sharp contrast to how the night is going, and is sure to continue well into the night. "What a way to be welcomed home," he murmured, his own hand cupping the back of her neck encouragingly.

Light laughter puffed across his skin and it both made him grin and shiver. She pulled back to look at him, eyes dark with lust yet bright with affection. Lips pressed to his in a proper kiss and both were beaming despite the quickening pace of her thrusting hips. "Welcome home, baby." Teeth captured his bottom lip and tugged as she leaned back, hands still working the buttons of his shirt. Hazel flitted down to the skin she was exposing once she released his lip, lust quickly overtaking most of her features. Fingers leaving fabric as the last button was pulled free, she splayed her hands out over his smooth, toned torso. Artie watched astonished as she leaned back, resting her weight on one hand braced on his knee as the other remained at his chest – it was as if she couldn't take it all. Quite an ego boost, really.

Hips rising and rolling and rocking – Artie simply enjoyed the intoxicating sensation combined with the sight of his girl stretched out and arching, stomach muscles fluid and breasts clearly on display. Yeah, he was one _lucky_ guy. Her eyes were on him again, hooded and admiring. "You're so damn _sexy_," she breathed and Artie nearly laughed.

His hands were gliding over her sides, stomach, breasts; just taking all of her in that he could. "_Me?_ You ought to look in a mirror, babe." When his eyes lifted to hers again, he found mischief shining through as she leaned forward again, nipping ear and pressing her breasts tight into him. His hands tightened on her waist and he nearly missed her words as the heat in his gut flared.

"Why don't you wheel us over to one?"

Grip tightened further at the thought, drawing a pleased gasp from her. She pulled back to watch him and slowing her hips to a teasing pace, clearly telling him that she was serious in her request. Simply watching her, his hands drifted from her to his wheels and, astonishingly, was able to move them across the room with his shaking arms. He positioned them so they were along side the full length mirror on their wall -knowing she'd want to be able to see- and yeah...

He groaned. "Quinn, you're _killing_ me." His eyes raked over her body in the reflection, the new angle and new muscles he could now see. His still mostly-clothed body a contrast to her naked frame, he sitting still beneath her to let her work off her desire like he knew she wanted.

"Am not," she hushed as she watched them for a moment, turning back to him and grinning. "You love it."

"'Course I do," he breathed, feeling his climax fast approaching. Eyes back on her, the mirror was quickly forgotten. He reached out and tugged her into a searing kiss, urging her on and she complying as she moved quicker. The pleasure was building and enveloping him, she felt so good- _is_ so good; arms wrapping about her waist, he anchored himself with her as she drove them both over the edge. The kiss broke just as his restraint, he calling Quinn's name as he came and hearing his own replied back not seconds later.

He held her close as he returned to kissing her slowly, drawing in deep breaths and letting her ease them down. As he calmed, arms feeling heavy about her, Quinn mumbled, "I hope you know we're not finished yet."

Artie smiled. "I know _you_, don't I?" he replied. "I knows when my girl is satisfied." He smirked and Quinn couldn't deny his claim, simply grinning back. "Let's get into bed, yeah?" The blonde nodded and Artie smiled as he rolled them over. She didn't move though, and he let out a soft chuckle. "C'mon Quinnie, if you want dis sexy in bed, you've gotta get off it for a sec.," he said, gesturing to himself as he smiled cheekily. Quinn rolled her eyes but he heard the whine escape her as she lifted up off him.

She swiftly moved onto the bed, watching him with sharp eyes. Artie shrugged off his now sweat-soaked shirt and chucked it off to the side, pulled off his shoes and socks before moving to hoist himself into bed. Once settled, his hands went to his pants to push them down but Quinn's beat him to it and were tugging them down for him. "You know," she began, running her hands back up his bare thighs, conveying the touch through their connected gaze. "You _could_ call in tomorrow..."

"And why would I do that?" He watched as she trailed her fingers over his hip bone and around his navel, his muscles automatically jumping.

"Because you're going to be busy apologizing to me for driving me crazy."

He laughed again. "Maybe I just ought to drop you off at a loony bin, hmm?"

"You wouldn't" She crawled up him, hovering over him as their breaths danced between them.

"Oh?" His hand trailed up her side, resting teasingly close to her breast – a barely ghosting touch. Biting her lip, she shook her head. "You're right, I wouldn't."

Grinning, she kissed him softly. "Because you need a bit of crazy in your life."

"No," hands slipped to dragged over her back and pulled her tight to him. "Because I need _you_ in my life."

Features softening into a purely loving gaze, Quinn lifted a hand to brush her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

"Oh sure! _Now_ you love me, but not when you jump me and ride me like no tomorrow in mah chair without so much as a 'Hello' or 'How was your day, dear'? Mmm, yeah. I think you just want me for my body." Eyes were bright as he started poking her in her side playfully.

Quinn broke out in a fit of laughter but managed to roll her eyes and peck him on the lips. "I _always_ love you."

He smiled softly, contently. "I always love you, too."

"But your body definitely doesn't hurt." She smirked at the snort she drew from her lover. "And all this sweet talk hasn't made me forget what we're here for." Glad to find his grip on her loosened, Quinn was able to sit back, straddling him more effectively.

"And what's that?" Artie wore a smirk to match hers, hands settling at her waist once again, thumbs massaging circles into her skin.

"To _satisfy_ me."


End file.
